


Decide [PODFIC]

by Cryke_Audio (Crykea)



Series: [PODFIC] [6]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BIG SPOILERS for Final Resting Place, Fix-It, Morning After, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length 0-7 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 11:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19172518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Cryke_Audio
Summary: In the dead of night in a hotel room in a bed next to Peter Nureyev... Juno Steel falls asleep.--PODFIC





	Decide [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Decide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910509) by [MissjuliaMiriam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam). 



**Author's Note:**

> hmu if u want a podfic of somethingggg these r fun to do


End file.
